Friendly Visit at the Lake
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe and Clark go to the Lake together and test out his new superbreath. Set right after sneeze
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: 6.2 Sneeze

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Friendly Visit at the Lake

Chloe smiled as she watched the clouds clear up by the help of her best alien friend's massive pipes. He with the help of herself has discovered a new power. She loved it he embraced his powers, which didn't happen that often. She could not wait to try out his new power more, now that he knew how to control it. She probably would have to wait if Lois joined. She had invited Lois just after she had informed her of her brand new career as an Inquisitor journalist. Chloe wasn't exactly thrilled about her cousin's new found calling. After all of those times she has encouraged her to pursue Journalism she chose to pursue it with a barn door that Clark blew with his new found power. She was trying to sway her cousin to back off but she wouldn't.

Oh, well she would still be happy for her. It wasn't everyday that Lois would actually find direction in her life. She did see potential trouble that it would cause but she would handle it when it came.

For now she was going to enjoy spending time with Clark. After all he had blown the clouds away for her. She gazed in his direction casually laying a hand on his shoulder. He shot her an amusing smile. It was refreshing to see him smile like that. Especially lately with all of the guilt and heartache he has experienced she was glad that she could still make him smile.

"Well, shall we?" he asked.

"My own personal weather maker. You know you can come in handy Mr. Kent?"

"I couldn't disappoint you. You really wanted to fly that kite."

"Yeah, that might not happen. Lois may want to join us now that the weather is cleared."

"Hmmm…I don't think so." Clark said as he pointed to Lois who was just leaving. She was looking up at the sky amused and suspicious. She then marched in the direction of her car.

"It looks like it's just you and me." Clark said smiling.

"It looks that way. Do you think Lois suspects something?"

"Like what? An alien is causing strange weather. Oh wait she already wrote that article." Clark smirked.

Chloe light hit his arm. " Clark it's not funny, Lois is on your trail."

"Chloe, I thought you said you can handle Lois?"

"I thought I did but apparently not very well. And now that she's a reporter…"

"Yeah, for the inquisitor. It's not exactly the Daily Planet. You did a great job covering Chloe I'm not worried." Clark said as he looked deep in her green eyes.

"Ok." Chloe said Clark had melted all of her worries away. Now she really could enjoy there time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Friendly Visit at the Lake

Clark sat on the red and blue plaid blanket making sandwiches. As he was spreading the mustered on the turkey he was admiring Chloe who was running up and down the beach trying to make the kite fly. She got it up for a few seconds and then it fell on her head.

Clark chuckled.

Chloe gave him a crooked smile, and then she ran towards the picnic.

"You know I can really use a change in the winds."

"Eat first, play with the wind later."

"Yes master." Chloe said as she bowed at him.

"I'm no ones master Chlo, especially not yours."

"Except maybe the winds." Chloe said as right before she sunk her teeth into the sandwich.

After they had finished Chloe excitedly said, "Alright pilot, time to make this fly."

Chloe took the red kite and started to undo the string. As she did this Clark stood up moved about a foot away from Chloe and took a deep breath and started to blow. Chloe's hair fluttered everywhere and then her dress flew up. She turned around quickly pressing her dress down she shot Clark an accusing look.

Clark blushed, "I didn't mean to do that Chloe."

"Sure you didn't."

"Really Chloe I was aiming for the kite."

Chloe sighed and gave him somewhat of a more serious look.

"I know that Clark. But I wasn't ready."

"Let me know when your ready." Clark said.

Chloe untangled the string again. She was about to toss it up when suddenly a fabulous idea shot at her like a bolt of lightning.

"Clark this isn't going to work."

"Chloe I really didn't mean…"

"I know but how about you put me on your shoulders? Then I can fly the kite from there, you can blow the kite as high as possible and you won't have to blow me in the process."

At that last statement she froze for a second and tried to shrug the awkwardness away. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Clark said rubbing his neck.

"So what are you waiting for Clark? Take me up, up and away!"

"With pleasure." Clark said with a huge goofy smile on he put Chloe on his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe tried her very best to focus on the kite fluttering back and forth through the air. She tried to focus on the thrill of seeing Clark actually enjoying himself blowing the kite as high as it could fly. He had such great control over the kite now he was causing it to go in circles. But no matter how much she tried. She just couldn't help notice that she was sitting on Clarks shoulders while wearing a dress. The thought didn't occur until she climbed on his shoulders and felt the ache and heat between her legs. Not good. But this was Clark. She had no need to be uncomfortable around him. They got over that whole uncomfortable stage a long time ago. That's what she kept on telling herself. She started to tense up. How was this better idea then him blowing her dress up? At least he would be far away as possible. And it actually would be funny to see that expression on his face.

"Chloe are you okay?" Clark said taking a small break from all of the blowing kit action.

"Huh. Oh yeah. I'm fine." She said as she spoke she realized how ridiculous she was being feeling at all uncomfortable sitting on Clarks shoulders. This was Clark, her best friend since the eighth grade, nothing to worry about. So she felt just a little some thing when she was on Clark broad shoulders. She always had, no big deal. She knew her feelings wouldn't completely go away. But that's not what this little outing was about. It was about fun, something to get Clarks mind off of things. He had such a heavy load to carry well figuratively speaking of course. He had blamed himself for the all of the destruction of Dark Thursday. And Chloe would ease his pain like she always had. And what better way then to have fun.

"So Clark are we going to fly or what?"

"Sure thing Chlo. Oh well, I can't fly but you can."

"What?" Chloe asked laughing.

"Hold onto the kite with both hands Chlo. Really tight and don't let go."

"Uh, Clark, what are you doing?"

"Chlo didn't you say you wanted to fly?"

"I was talking about the kite. But yeah, I've always wanted to fly. So?"

"So do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then let me make you fly."

Chloe couldn't believe what Clark was saying. This was very uncharacteristic of Clark. He was always so worried all of the time. But right now with the kite and his new ability he was finally embracing life. Chloe let go of her hand that was keeping her self steady on his hair. She then held on tightly to the kite string.

"Ok Clark, make me fly!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's hands held onto the kite tightly. She felt her self floating in midair. She became giddy. She couldn't help herself she giggled spurts of laughter. She was flying. She was in mid air hovering over Clark. Her red flowered dress fluttered and she tried real hard not to put to much attention on Clark amusingly pleased and blushing expression on his face. Didn't she suggest going on his shoulders so he wouldn't blow her dress up? Oh well, she wasn't caring at the moment. She was enjoying flying it was so invigorating. She always wanted to fly ever since she was a little girl.

Chloe felt light as a feather and as she looked down she gotten higher and higher Clark was now several feet below her. She thought that she should be afraid that she would fall but she didn't. Even though she was holding on to nothing but a very small thin string she knew she was safe. Clark had complete control of the winds lifting her up keeping her a float and she knew he had complete control he would never let her go up like this if it was in any other case. She had always felt safe with Clark and this wasn't any exception.

She flew up above the trees over Crater Lake and she could see all of Smallville beneath her. Looking straight ahead she saw the sky line of Metropolis and has this wistful feeling as she felt herself light as a feather hovering high in the sky over looking the Metropolis Sky line.

Her heart was racing filled with joy. She loved this feeling she only wished it could last. She then looked down at Clark who looked very small from all of the way up here. She only wished that he was up here with her enjoying this lovely sight. Maybe someday she thought.

Then suddenly she felt her self floating down. She slowly passed the trees and then she saw Clark in all of his glory concentrating very hard blowing very carefully so he could perfect her landing. She finally landed falling right on top of Clark. He fell down lying on the beach she fell on top of him. Her heart began racing even faster then it was when she was in the air. She knew she must have been just as flushed as Clark looked.

"Nice landing." She whispered in his ear trying to sound as sarcastic as she thought she could utter.

Clark put his hands around her, "Sorry I guess it needs work. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Chloe laughed, "No you didn't. I know you had exquisite control Clark. You've perfected your new skill."

Clark's hands grazed down her back, "You think so huh?"

"Yes, I know so." She said giving him a wide grin, which caused Clark to smile sheepishly.

Then Clark put his hand through her hair removing it from her face.

"I thought you might figure it out." Clark leaned up about to kiss her and then Chloe brushed him and away and started to get up.

"I'm on to you Kent. You may be a Kryptonian but you're still a guy."

Before she could get up Clark took her hand pulling her down and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe completely gave into his kisses falling on top of him she pressed his soft wet lip against his. He put his arms around her sliding down her back gently. Opening her mouth she surrendered completely. Her hands lingered through his hair until they settled on the sand feeling the grains of sand stick between her fingers. She took his soft and sweet kisses in feeling immersed in the moment when she realized her fingers were no longer in the sand. Reaching out she felt nothing but mid air. Gasping she parted from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked breathlessly.

Chloe tilted her head looking over Clarks shoulder.

"Clark, we're floating."

"Oh, yeah it looks like we are. I thought you were enjoying this whole no gravity thing?"

"I did. I am but I didn't know you could fly."

"I can float…I can't fly…yet."

Chloe shot him a wide gigantic toothy grin.

She caressed her hands through on his cheek and said, "Some day."

He kissed her one more time softly. Then he whispered in her ear, "Some day, with you."

The End


End file.
